


raindrops

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The heavens open up and the skies cry but it’s the pouring memories that you can’t erase. </p>
<p>Inspired by Episode 26 – Origin Episode Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> Dedicated to my close friends in the ML fandom: @tei-gen, @angiensca, @shishitsunari, @baraschino, @fb-anon and @vanilladeonna.

Warm, sunny weather used to be her favourite.

Although more recently, she prefers rainy days to the hot, blistering heat.

There is a certain beauty in the shimmering diamonds that fall from the sky, and when light hits them, they become a multitude of glittering prisms.

Rainy days are music to her ears. A tinkling harp during a light drizzle. A pattering beat during a downpour. A polyphony of the howling of wind, the low rumble of thunder and the relentless knock of the rain against her windowpane during a thunderstorm.

The rain is a lullaby, lulling her into a pleasant sleep.

And so she dreams… of a resolved misunderstanding, a true first meeting, of umbrellas and a boy with a kind smile and bright, emerald eyes.


End file.
